Dear sensei
by harveykony
Summary: A story about the encounters of Sakura from different teachers.


Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto owns naruto.

A day fit for studying, that was Sakura thought after surveying her spacious classroom; the walls were mint green, the wooden floor was newly polished, and the smell was inviting. Her heart leaped a little as she looked at the brooding boy at the center of a three seater chair which was stacked in rows and columns with its several empty twins. Scurrying to be seated near her object of affection, the girl of twelve was interrupted when a loud blonde boy seated himself to charming's left. Her sour mood changed upon noticing the still available space to his left. Her stay here at the academy would be awesome and she knew it.

The class progressed as she anticipated, she always caught up on the lessons. With her inspiration on her left, Sakura knew that nothing could go wrong even with the occasional bantering of the ever loud Naruto.

At last the class ended. She was waiting for Sasuke to ask her to move or anything, for she was blocking his exit then Naruto on his left. Having heard him sigh, Naruto was again being overbearing, she bundled up all her guts and said, "Ano, I can move if you want Sasu...".

Sakura's little speech was interrupted when she sensed that he was already gone and all because of Naruto. Disappointed, Sakura sullenly packed her things. All of the students have already gone out. She and Iruka-sensei remaining. Well, tomorrow is another day.

She looked at the man stacking papers of their previous activity. Sakura was about to leave when she heard him say.

"Sakura, can you help me? I'm a little shorthanded."

Suppressing her surprise as the man rarely ask for help she obliged with a simple, "Hai."

He replied with a simple smile and gestured for her to come close. Making her way to his desk, Sakura wondered if he will ask her to grade/check the papers or carry them to wherever. Sensing that it would be the first as the papers were few, she lighted up at the thought of marveling the genius of Sasuke. Smiling she took up the place at her sensei's side.

Quite eager to have his paper at her hands, she giggled then said, "Well sensei, what help could I offer?".

Sakura already knew what would it be.

The man chuckled and said in a low voice, "Quite eager, are we Sakura?"

She can't deny it, can she? as Sakura bobbed her head in reply, the healthy pink coloring her cheek.

Momentarily high at the thought of Sasuke, she did not expect one of his hand grabbing hers. Instead of feeling the crisp papers below her hand, she felt a different kind of thing. Her hand was on his groin.

Sakura could feel the texture of his pants and something hard. Stunned, she focused her green orbs at the man. Her mind shrinking at the possibility of her hand slipping and thinking of ways to say her apology. She tried to move her rascal of a hand but could not as his grip was now her wrist. Sakura looked at his eye but instead of shame found lust at the man's brown orbs. A pair of lips then suddenly crashed on to hers. They were forceful as her mind registered it to be a kiss.

Her lips bruised, she tried all her might to push Iruka-sensei away even muttering a few words to bring his sense to the world back. Sakura's struggle were futile as he managed to silence her with another intrusion in her little mouth. Her sensei's tongue ran deep in her throat, she gagged and was about to throw up.

The brown-haired man was quick to remove his mouth then with a low voice muttered a few seals.

The binding light enveloped the classroom as it covered the walls especially the door and windows. Sakura shielded her eyes with her hand while wiping away bits of vomit at the side of her mouth with the other. The light faded

Her knees gave up moments ago as he withdrew. Slumping on the vomit stained floor, to her horror the man was standing and was about to touch her.

"No, staayaway arck.." her speech was slurred with the vomit. Tears were now in the corner of her eyes as her mind failed to register what was happening. Sakura felt his hand on her wrist and was about to snatch it away when the other was caught, then both were brought up to her head with one hand. The other was tracing the fly of her red cloth with one swoosh down it goes. He was treated with a sight of white bondage.

Eager to free his prize Iruka produced a kunai and carefully cut through the fabric. Pink buds on top of little mounds bounced greeting his sight and he made her lie down. Without hesitation he sucked on the right and squeezed on the other.

Sakura whimpered as she was lied down, she felt her sensei's suckling and the painful squeeze on her developing breasts. Shockingly she could feel his scar on her chest.

He brought his lips up to hers and groaned in pleasure. Sakura was disgusted as her previous action was vomiting.

The girl tried to cast off the titillation she felt in her stomach but could not suffice it. She made a mistake of kissing him back. Finally, she lowered her guards, accepting his ministrations and reacting back. Be painful it may be and be it she was not thinking clearly, she ought not to fight it, or him.

He grinned at her then removed his grasp at her wrists. Her hands found their way at his nape which signaled him to crash lips on hers. He proceeded to massage her breast, gentle at first. Upon bestowing prodigious kisses at the girl's mouth; he swallowed all the possible saliva in her mouth.

The man then took her feeble hand at her nape and guided it to his pants obliging her to press and get the rhythm. All fired up, he then claimed her lips and sucked at her tongue. He freed himself from the green flak and made her sit down to it. again, he crashed his lip on her mouth earning squeaks from the girl.

Noticing the difference in their height he just made her sit on his lap while he freed her from clothing. Sakura was then left with her spandex. She could feel him under her and she tried to grind but was halted as his hand came around her.

"Shh Sakura, let sensei lead."

And lead was he did as his hands caressed her buttocks the other squeezed her thigh. The brown haired man was rewarded with a moan. Suckling on her mouth he then slid one of his fingers to her ass. She found the sensation thrilling as his finger trailed down to her anus, lingering in there and fingering the hole.

Her hands were roaming at his still clothed broad back. She bundled up the fabric to his shoulder and her gesture was not wasted as he removed.

Both of them half naked he then proceeded fingering her rump while she tried to kiss him. Sakura was learning with efficiency as he felt her suck at his tongue then at her lower lip.

Iruka sensei then cupped her sex while massaging her breast. He was exciting her clit with his index and middle finger, fingering her with his ring finger.

The sensation was ecstasy as she threw her head breaking their kiss and arching her back. He then attacked her breasts pert nipple on his mouth while the other on his hand. pinching her clit.

Her long hair dipped on the floor as she moaned.

"Sensei ughhhh!" She then shut her eyes as something powerful rocked her core. Spewing her first orgasmic juice at his hand.

Letting her catch some air. He lied her down at his flak. His legs in Indian, Iruka hoisted her ass on his face, sporting a kunai cut her panties then hungrily sucked her juices. Nothing was wasted. He then glided his tongue at the lips of her cunt. His mouth in place he then sucked while pushing his tongue deep in her core.

Getting hot, he removed his pants. Now only on his boxer, he made her sit up then placed her finger inside his boxer.

Sakura was shocked at the weight of her sensei's cock on her hand. The brown haired man decided to remove all his clothing. He stood up and lowered his boxer. Sakura's eyes was fixated at his groin all the time.

He revealed a cock sporting its full weight. The mushroom tip was glued on his belly. Drops of precum seemed to come oozing from it. Then he sat and directed her to grasp his cock.

Sakura being afraid and also itchy to touch him bounded her palm at his base. Her hand would not close around his width, so she used both. Palm by palm around him, she started to move her hands up and down. Her motion was lubricated by his _precum_.

"Ahhgg," he sucked his breath while closing his eyes. Savoring the sensation from his number one student.

Sakura was eyeing the top of his cock, she wondered what would be the taste like of that glistening tip. Curiosity getting the best of her, she introduced her tongue at his mushroomy tip.

The brown haired man felt her warm breath then her tongue and he went crazy. Grabbing her pink locks, he shoved her mouth full on his hard length.

The girl was shocked as her sensei grabbed her hair and slammed her mouth on his cock. She could feel it pulsating in her mouth as her head went up and down. It was getting fast as her mouth only accommodated half of his cock. She tasted him, he was salty.

With one final slam Iruka closed his eyes as five or six jets of sweet cum white as cream landed at his student's throat. He laid his head back while uttering his student's name with a throaty groan.

Catching his breath from his previous explosion, he then hoisted his student up and fully kissed her lips. He tasted himself at her mouth, he smiled then they both drifted to their sleep.

.

Sakura woke up in her bedroom, she felt drowsy and dismissed the memory as a lousy dream.


End file.
